Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also known as drones, have become very popular in aviation. The use of UAVs spans from hobby use to large scale military surveillance and strike operations. Because of the widespread use, UAVs of all shapes and sizes are constructed. However, a UAV must be a certain size to carry the payload required of the avionics and computing equipment necessary to fly the UAV autonomously, semi-autonomously, or manually. The requirement for the avionics, computing equipment, and the like also increases the overall cost of building the UAV, thereby making it less accessible to the average consumer.
Despite the cost, the popularity of UAVs in all aspects of aviation continues to increase annually. This increasing popularity has led to a subsequent need for increased safety features in the UAVs to protect other airplanes and people on the ground. For example, because UAVs are unmanned, they lack the inherent ability to see and avoid other objects in their flight path. Additionally, in the event of a loss of communication or power, UAVs may pose a safety risk to people on the ground, as they may be out of control in a landing profile.